Awkward Surprise
by snazzelle
Summary: Zak is straight. He dated and slept with girls. But a completely blanked out night with his two best buds challenge that. Complete summary inside. Mpreg Ghost Adventures Slash fic


Title: Awkward Surprise  
>Pairing: NickZak, Aaron/Zak, Aaron/Nick/Zak  
>Warnings: Mpreg, adult situations<br>Rating: M  
>Summary: Zak is straight. He dated and slept with girls. But a completely blanked out night with his two best buds challenge that when he finds out he's pregnant. The boys fight for his affection.<p>

* * *

><p>Zak felt hot. He felt pretty smothered. He groaned, his head hurt, it was positively throbbing, and he tried to swollow around his dry throat. He felt a body wrapped around him, but he thought nothing of it. He shrugged the sleep heavy arm off his waist and tried to move forward. He paused when he met another body in front of him.<p>

He blinked his eyes open. The fuck? Coming back to his room with someone was something he was used to. Coming back with two people was not. And their bodies felt heavy, tall. Unless he brought back hefty women, he didn't...  
>Zak sat up as his mind caught up with him and his body protested against it. These weren't women. These bodies were obviously male. Oh God, what did he <em>do?<em>

He needed some asprin. He needed to get out. Who the hell were these people? Zak slipped out of the blankets. The muscles in his legs felt a bit strained, and maybe his ass was a bit sore, but he didn't want to think about it. He crawled to the end of the bed.  
>One of the men groaned and Zak froze. He looked over his shoulder, nervous as he heard movement coming from the right side of the bed.<p>

"Zak?"

He knew that voice. "Nick?"

Nick chuckled tiredly and Zak heard the heavy sound of a head hitting the pillow. "Com'ere. Get back in the middle before Aaron rolls over."

"Aaron's here too?" Zak's voice took on a frantic tone. With the casual way Nick was speaking to him, Zak had no doubt the other man knew what had progressed last night.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows as he looked to the end of the bed. He was a bit hung over, but it wasn't one of his worst. He could hear Zak's breathing and see the man's shoulder's lifting and falling. The other man was freaking out and Nick reached behind himself to turn on the light. Zak wasn't facing him, the man had burried his face in his hands. Nick couldn't help noticing proudly the love bites scattered on the broad expanse of Zak's back as Aaron slowly awoke.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked quietly and looked over at Aaron who blinked at him curiously. He could almost see the gears in his head move before realization finally hit him before turning his gaze on their leader.

"What did we do?" Zak asked. He looked over his shoulder and Nick winced slightly as he looked at the desperate face.  
>Nick sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover himself below the waist. "Promise not to freak out."<p>

Aaron did the same, sighing. "Don't you remember anything from last night?"

"I was _drunk_, you guys! Drunk off my ass. I don't remember anything-" He paused as flashes of last night zipped through, but quickly shook his head. "I'm naked! The both of you are _naked_. Tell me we didn't do what I think we did." Zak gasped as his head throbbed and he turned away. Everything hurt.

Aaron scratched the back of his head, "Depends. How does your ass feel?"

Zak groaned and rubbed his face. He could feel both of his friends' eyes on his back and for once he wished he could ignore them. "I bottomed."

"Yeah," Nick chuckled nervously, "You did."

"I'm not gay." Zak mumbled.

"Seemed like you were last night." One of them grumbled behind him and Zak glared over his shoulder.

"What are you saying?" asked Zak and the threat made it in his eyes.

Nick sighed and elbowed Aaron for the comment. "He's just saying it's not like we forced you to do anything, okay? Everything that happened to you last night, you asked for it."

"Impossible." Zak growled and stood up. He ignored the twinges shooting from his legs to the base of his spine. He tried to ignore the cum dried between his thighs and on his stomach as he rushed over to the bathroom.  
>Nick and Aaron watched him go, unsure of how they felt at the moment. Nick looked at Aaron and Aaron met his gaze.<p>

"What should we do?" Nick whispered worriedly. He heard things being thrown in the bathroom before the shower turned on. Aaron twitched when the shower door hit the wall angrily before shutting loudly.

"I don't know, bro..." Aaron whispered back, "We weren't in our right minds either." He fell back against the bed and rubbed his face. "It seemed like he wanted it, right?"

Nick nodded. He could remember bits and pieces of how Zak had willing pulled them into his body, of how he asked for more. He could remember Zak cuddling in their embrace, how he drunkly slurred how no one else could understand him like they do, that he could trust no one else. Nick _had_him and he may of messed it up. He focused on Aaron.

"What should we _do?_" he asked again and Aaron sighed. Nick seemed even younger when he got like this and usually it was Zak who'd be able to calm him. Aaron was still perfecting that.

* * *

><p>Zak stood under the shower, the glass walls of the walk in shower steaming and hiding him from the rest of the room. He had his hands up against the wall, his head leaned forward and pressed against the cold tile. He was so <em>angry<em>and he didn't know where to direct it.

The confusion and insecurity from the past had risen up in him again and he quickly pushed it down. There was no ifs. He wasn't gay. He wasn't attracted to men and he wasn't attracted to them. Nick and Aaron were his _brothers_, nothing more and they had to _ruin it all_...

He clenched his eyes shut. Last night kept trying to replay in his mind, but he wouldn't ackowledge it. He wanted to forget that he had... the he had _begged_...

They had both taken him. Zak was _sure_of it. He didn't want to think they'd rape him, but he didn't want to believe that he allowed it. Fuck, he was angry, he was confused, and he tried to swollow a sob that produced. He finished up his shower with angry tears stinging his eyes and crumpled to the floor. He folded in on himself and let the hot water beat down on his body. Zak didn't know how to handle this, he didn't know what to say to them at all. He didn't know how he could face them now. He didn't want to think of what they thought of him.

Flashes of Aaron releasing inside of him and crawling onto Nick's lap right after appeared in his mind making Zak sob brokenly in embarassment. How they told him he was being so good, how he was so hot inside made him flush in humiliation. He wanted to tell himself that he didn't like their touch, but he knew he was lying-

No. No, he was drunk. It was a drunken fumble. He didn't ask for it. They didn't know what they were doing. They only did what felt good, nothing more. He bit his lip. It won't happen again. He stood up on shaking legs and turned off the shower, his skin prickling as cold air embraced him.

When Zak got out of the shower, they were already gone.

* * *

><p>Nick gloomily ate his cereal in one of the hotel's restaurants. Aaron sighed into his own bowl as he stared at the other man. The mood was decidingly damp as they waited for their missing friend. Nick had sent a text, hoping Zak wouldn't ignore it and come on down so they could talk. But Aaron's cereal was getting soggy and Nick's bowl was nearly empty- still, no Zak.<p>

"We should just go up there," Aaron mumbled quietly, "I mean, maybe he's scared."

Nick chuckled, "Right. If he could hear you say that now." He finished his food and stuffed the last orange slice into his mouth, swollowing quickly. "You gonna eat the rest of that?"

Aaron shook his head and pushed it away. "I'll grab something later."

They sat their for a little bit, just wasting time as they waited for their reciept. Just as they were about to call over a waitress, a familiar frame started coming their direction. They looked up, a bit confused by the smile on Zak's face.

"Hey! Glad you guys waited up, I'm starving!" Zak said and took a seat. He sat between them around the circular table.

"Zak." Nick blinked, a bit startled, "Dude, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, man. What you guys eat?" He looked over their bowls, seeing the cereal. He wasn't up for it.

A waitress came over asking what he'd like. Aaron raised an eyebrow as Zak ordered a simple smoothie. When the waitress left Aaron reached a hand out to hold onto Zak's forearm, but Zak pulled his hands away from the table with a grin. Aaron met Nick's eyes, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Zak," Aaron started, "about last night..."

"_Nothing _happened last night." Zak said lightly, but the smile on his face seemed a bit strained. "It meant nothing." The words made the two other men wince.

"We can't just forget it happened-"

"I'd perfer to think it didn't."

Nick sighed heavily, his eyes trained on the older male. "But it _did _happen. We need to talk."

"No we don't." Zak said, his voice nearly taking on a growling edge. He tried to give a pleasant smile to the waitress as she dropped off his smoothie before returning his gaze to Nick. "When we go back to Vegas, it'll be just like before last night." He quickly grabbed some bills from his pocket and threw it on the table, knowing it was a lot more than he owed, but too frustrated and nervous to care. Taking his smoothie, he left Nick and Aaron at the table.

Nick grunted and shared a look with Aaron before getting up and following after Zak with Aaron on his tail. Zak already ran away once, he wasn't going to let him do it again. They caught up to him just as he was entering the elevator, and forced their way in. Zak exchanged a look between the two, his eyes wide and eyebrows angry as he tried to calmly drink his smoothie while the elevator door closed.

"Zak."

"So where will we be going today?"

Aaron rubbed his face, "Dude, Nick's right... we need to-"

"We leave tonight, so I was thinking we could head out to the mall or something-"

"You fucking hate shopping!" Nick cut in, "We need to talk, Zak."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

Nick groaned in frustration, grabbing Zak's face and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. He pulled away angrily as the elevator door opened to their floor. "There. Now we do got something to talk about." He stomped out and made his way to Zak's room.

Aaron shook his head as Zak stood there dumbly. His face was red but Aaron assumed Zak was going to blow his top off. "Come on." He said as gently as he could and pushed Zak out of the elevator. Casually, he slipped his hand in Zak's back pocket, sighing sadly when the younger man jumped away from such a familiar gesture, to grab his key card.

"Dude. Don't touch me."

"Is it always going to be this way now?" Aaron asked exhasperately and slid the card easily through the censor. Zak bit his lip and refused to look at them as he walked through the door.

"We talk." Nick said and Aaron knew right away that Nick was going to be a difficult person to budge. Zak was already that way naturally, so Aaron wondered how this was all going to play out. But hell, he wanted Zak to stop fighting something that had been a long thing coming. Aaron took the seat by the table, watching Zak carefully as he set his drink down and paced the room.

Nick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Would you stop moving?" He leaned against the wall and nodded his head towards the bed. "Take a seat. I can't concentrate when you walk around like that."

"I'm not a child, Nick!" Zak growled and stopped walking. He refused to sit. "This is gonna be short, anyways. There isn't a lot to talk about."

The younger man sighed, looking to Aaron. Zak watched them quietly, and he told himself that he was not jealous at how easily they could communicate with each other in silence.

Aaron stood, coming closer to Zak and gave a small smile when the other man didn't move away. "Look, I don't know how much of last night you remember, but you _know_we wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Well, I don't know if you know, but I was _drunk _last night."

Nick rolled his eyes. "We all were!" Aaron gave him a look and Nick huffed. He just needed Nick to shut up and calm down before he opened his mouth. It was obvious to Aaron that Nick was frustrated, but Zak was confused and hurt and for sure their fearless leader was not going to recieve everything he's going to hear easily. Aaron rubbed at his eyes before fixing his gaze back on Zak.

"We weren't smashed though." Zak looked away and Aaron saw Nick shift closer from the corner of his eye. "If you don't remember even a little bit of it, I know you're lying."

"I don't know what you want to hear." Zak mumbled and closed in on himself. "We shouldn't even be talking about this. We should pretend it never happened."

Nick shook his head, striding up into Zak's space and grabbing him around the shoulders. Aaron was too late to hold him back and Zak basically tore himself away from Nick, his shirt stretching almost comically to reveal the love bites they left on Zak's skin.

The hurt in Nick's eyes nearly made the other two wince. "Zak." He whimpered and he swollowed thickly before he strengthened his face. "Can we not touch you anymore? Is that how it is?"

"You think you done that enough last night?" Zak said cruelly, but he was not comforted by the pain he etched on their faces. "I didn't want to do it."

"We didn't do anything to you that you didn't ask for!"

"Who said I asked for it?"

Nick sighed heavily, fisting his hands at his sides, just stopping himself from grabbing Zak again. He looked to Aaron and Aaron pursed his lips, shaking his head before speaking to Zak.

"Bro, you _know_ we would never hurt you. We wouldn't do anything to you you didn't want. Zak, you-" He cut himself off, thinking carefully how to say what's next, "you threw yourself on us, said you wanted it after we asked you _so_many times if you were sure."

"That's not- I wouldn't..." Zak said, his eyebrows distressed. He remembered that part almost perfectly, but he refused to admit it. "Dude, I can't do this."

"Zak, we care about you." Nick managed to grab his arm, pulling him closer. "Fuck, we care about you so much. When you showed all that interest, man, I- we had to take it. We want you. Hell, we _heard _you say-"

Zak raised his arm up, just a quick motion he did that got them both to stop talking. "You guys have each other. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Nick and Aaron shared a look in shock before returning their gaze to Zak. "We're not together." Nick said.

"What? Then did you guys assume I'd be fine being passed around between you guys? I'm _not_ gay and I don't work that way. Work it out between you two." Zak pushed his hair back, completely disregarding all the gel in his hair to keep it up. "Look. I don't want to be angry... I just want to go home and pretend like everything is as it should be, okay? I forgive you both for giving it to me up the ass, but come _on._ We're best bros. Not... not _lovers._"

Aaron and Nick exchanged glances, understanding making it in their eyes even Zak could recognize. Aaron spoke, "We're willing to win your affection, if anything."

"I'm not gay."

"Just give us a chance, bro." Nick murmured and gave the other man his space. "We'll work for it and then you could chose none of us or one of us. That's all we're asking."

Zak nodded, rubbing tiredly at his cheek. "Fine. Whatever. I guess that's fine, but no promises."

Nick and Aaron murmured an affirmative and backed away. Aaron gave a small smile, "Then, I guess we'll leave you alone for now? We just wanted you to understand."

"Yeah. Please." Zak looked at them, crossing his arms. "If only you guys just left this alone."

"We're not." Nick said and dragged Aaron to the door by the wrist. "We made a mistake, took you too far too fast, but I don't regret it," he grinned when Aaron murmured something similar. "We'll work it out, Zak."


End file.
